Certain vehicles utilize more than one fuel tank when operating a vehicle. For example, a vehicle may have an active fuel tank and a passive fuel tank. The passive fuel tank and the active fuel tank are typically arranged across the vehicle in an east-to-west direction such that the active fuel tank is disposed on one side of the vehicle, such as a driver side and the passive fuel tank is disposed on the opposite side of the vehicle, such as a passenger side. In most systems, the passive fuel tank feeds the active fuel tank when the active tank is depleted. Therefore, the active fuel tank and the passive fuel tank may be connected across the vehicle. Vehicles that use active and passive fuel tanks, which are connected, are referred to as saddle tanks. Saddle fuel tanks allow the vehicle to store more fuel and operate over a longer distance and duration due to the additional fuel storage of the passive fuel tank.